Love Story
by Lukita
Summary: Del libro Love Story... Soul, un estudiante de derecho en Shibusen, va a la biblioteca de Witch por apuros estudiantiles, de casualidad conoce a Maka, la de hermosos ojos jade quien se empeñara en ir a tomar un café.. ¿Por qué te empeñaste a que te invitara un café?... -Porque me gusta tu cuerpo - SoulxMaka Universo alterno. Dedicado a An chan


_Holiiii, señoritas y señoritos fanfisticados :D…._

_Otra vez los e venido a molestar con un nuevo Fic sin haber terminado el anterior... seee, soy un caso perdido x'D…._

_Cabe decirles mis estimad s que esta vez me las doy de plagiadora c:_

_Por qué¿? Por que esta hermosa, trágica y bella historia no me pertenece, corresponde a un libro con el mismo nombre Love Story…_

_Le he cambiado varios detalles pero sigue conservando la misma base, la verdad es que no cambia casi nada…_

_Bueno, les dejo para que lean y me digan que tal va, si lo continúo o lo dejamos hasta aquí…_

**Disclaimer**:

Soul Eater no es mío si no de Atsushi Ohkubo

Love Story es del escritor Erich Segal

"_**D**edicado a la pequeña An chan (Evangeline_17) con todo mi yo :3 ... Espero te gust**e…"**_

**Love Story**

Conociéndonos

**S**oul **P**ov

¿Qué se puede decir de una muchacha de 25 años que murió?

Que era hermosa. Y terriblemente inteligente. Que adoraba a Mozart, a Bach y a los Beatles. Y a mí. Un día en que la chica me metía en el mismo saco con esos tipos del ramo de la música, le pregunté en que orden nos adoraba, ella contesto sonriendo: "Alfabético". También yo sonreí en aquel entonces, pero ahora pienso y me pregunto si en su famosa lista yo figuraba con mi nombre o mi apellido, en cuyo caso me hubiese colocado detrás de todos ellos. De todos modos, es cierto que no ocupo el primer lugar en la lista, cosa que por alguna extraña razón, me fastidia como nada en el mundo, acaso porque siempre crecí con la idea fija de que en todo debo ser siempre el número uno. Herencia familiar, desde luego.

A fines de mi último curso, me dio por ir a estudiar a la biblioteca de Witch* y no solo para recrearme la vista, aunque reconozco que me encantaba mirar. El local es tranquilo, allí nadie me conocía y los libros de reserva estaban menos solicitados. La víspera de uno de mis exámenes de historia, aún no había abierto ni el primero de los libros de mi lista, enfermedad endémica de Shibusen, la flojera era superior, un chico cool no solo debía estudiar, también tenia que "hacer" otras cosas. Me acerqué al mostrador de los libros de reserva con la intención de obtener uno de los tomos que habían de sacarme de apuros al siguiente día. En el mostrador trabajaban dos chicas. Una de ellas alta, rubia de ojos azules, del tipo tenista; la otra tipo ratoncillo y plana. Opté por la Minnie Mouse tabla de planchar.

- Oye ¿Tienen La Mitología de las Death Scythe? -

Me echó una ojeada.

-¿Y vuestra biblioteca de que les sirve?- Me preguntó.

- Ya sabes que Shibusen tiene derecho a utilizar esta biblioteca -

- Déjate de derechos, Ricachón. Es una cuestión de ética. Ustedes tienen cinco millones de libros. Nosotras unos pocos millares apenas.

¡Dios me valga! ¡Vaya con la niña! El clásico tipo de sabihonda, la clase de muchacha que cree que por el hecho de que la proporción de Witch a Shibusen es de cinco a uno, las chicas deben ser a la fuerza cinco veces más listas. Normalmente a ese tipo de niñas las hago trizas, pero en aquel momento necesitaba el maldito libro, y lo necesitaba a de mala manera.

- Oye, necesito ese condenado libro -

- Un poco más de modales, Ricachón, por favor.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura de que tengo dinero?-

-Porque tienes todo el aire de ser tonto y rico- Dijo la muchacha

-Pues metiste la pata- Protesté – Soy listo y pobre, para que te enteres –

- ¡Que va, Ricachón! Yo sí soy lista y pobre -

La chica me miraba a los ojos. Los suyos eran color jade. Bueno de acuerdo, es posible que tenga el aire de ser rico, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que una niña de Witch –ni aun por sus lindos ojos- me llamara tonto.

-¿En qué te basas para considerarte tan lista?- Le pregunté.

- En que no estaría dispuesta a ir a tomar un café contigo – Respondió.

- Ni a mi se me ocurriría invitarte -

- En eso se nota que eres un tonto – Dijo entonces.

Quiero explicar por qué la invité a tomas café. Capitulando con astucia en el momento crucial –es decir, fingiendo que así de pronto me entraban ganas de invitarla-, conseguí el libro que necesitaba. Y como la niña no podía salir hasta que se cerrara la biblioteca, tuve tiempo de sobra para asimilar unas cuantas frases repetitivas como _Un alma saludable, habita en un cuerpo saludable y una mente saludable. _En el examen saqué un 19 sobre 20, casualmente la misma calificación que le asigné a las piernas de Maka la primera vez que salió de detrás del mostrador. En cambio, debo decir que no pude conceder matrícula de honor a su atuendo; para mi gusto resultaba demasiado a la bohemia. Me fastidió en especial el chisme indio que utilizaba como bolso. Menos mal que no se me ocurrió decírselo, porque luego descubrí que ella misma lo había diseñado.

Fuimos a la cafetería Death Backs Café*, le encargué a la mesera pelirrosa dos cafés y un helado de chocolate (para ella).

- Me llamo Maka Albarn – Dijo la muchacha.- Americana de ascendencia Italiana -

Como si hiciera falta decirlo.

-Y estudiante de Música- Agregó.

-Yo me llamo Soul- Dije por mi parte.

-¿De nombre o de apellido?- Preguntó Maka.

-De nombre – Respondí y entonces le confesé que mi nombre completo era Soul Eater Evans.

-Vaya –Dijo ella.- ¿Evans, como el pianista?

- Sí- Dije.- Pero no somos parientes –

Durante el silencio que siguió, di las gracias en mi interior, porque la chica no me había soltado la fastidiosa pregunta de costumbre "¿Eater como la sala?". Porque yo tengo mi cruz particular, que consiste en ser pariente del tipo que pagó el Eater Hall, el edificio más grande y más feo de Shibusen, un monumento colosal al dinero, la vanidad y el flagrante Shibusinismo* de mi familia.

Como he dicho, Maka enmudeció de pronto ¿Era posible que ya hubiésemos agotado los temas de conversación? ¿Acaso le había decepcionado por el hecho de no ser pariente del pianista? ¡Quien sabe! Simplemente Maka permanecía allí sentada, dirigiéndome una vaga sonrisa. Por hacer algo, eché mano a sus cuadernos de notas. Tenía una caligrafía curiosa, una letra pequeña, puntiaguda y no usaba mayúsculas (¿Quién creería ser p.p. salgado?*) Y seguía unos cursos francamente inocentes la niña: Literatura Comparada 105, Música 150, Música 201…

- ¿Música 201? ¿No es un curso del último ciclo? -

Ella asintió con la cabeza, la verdad es que apenas logró disimulas lo orgullosa que se sentía de ello.

- Polifonía del Renacimiento -

-¿Polifonía? ¿Y eso qué es?-

-Nasa sexual, Ricachón –

¿Cómo le toleraba aquellos modales? ¿Acaso Maka no leía el diario? ¿No sabía quién era yo?

- Oye, ¿no sabes quién soy yo? -

-Claro -. Respondió Maka, casi con desprecio.- El amo de Eater Hall -.

Era evidente que no sabía quién era.

- Yo no soy el _amo _de Eater Hall -. Quise puntualizar.- Se da el caso de que mi bisabuelo regaló el edificio a Shibusen -.

- Para que su bisnieto pudiera tener la seguridad de ingresar en la escuela -.

Aquello ya era demasiado.

- Maka, si estás tan convencida de que soy un don nadie, ¿Por qué te has empeñado en que te invitara un café? -

Me miró fijamente a los ojos y sonrió.

- Me gusta tu cuerpo -. Dijo

Saber perder forma parte del arte de ser un gran campeón. Sin paradojas. Un rasgo característico de la gente de Shibusen consiste en saber convertir cualquier derrota en una victoria.

"_Mala suerte Evans. Jugaron espléndidamente…"_

"_De veras que me alegro de que hayan ganado ustedes muchachos. Quiero decir que les hacía tanta falta ganar…"_

Claro que es mejor un triunfo rotundo y claro. Quiero decir que, a ser posible, es preferible el tanto en el último minuto. Y mientras acompañaba a Maka a su residencia, yo confiaba todavía en acabar por vencer a aquella mocosuela de Witch.

- Oye mocosuela, el viernes por la noche hay un partido de Hockey con Arachnofobia* -

- ¿Y qué?

- Que me gustaría que fueras -

Con el respeto que las niñas de Witch suelen mostrar por el deporte, Maka respondió:

- ¿Y por qué demonios tendría que ir a aguantar un asqueroso partido de hockey?

- Porque juego yo -. Contesté en tono falsamente indiferente.

Siguió una breve pausa. Creo que pude oír como caía la nieve.

-¿En qué bando? -. Preguntó.

Aclaraciones:

**Shibusen y Witch** las hice respetables universidades en Death City, cabe decir que Witch es solo para señoritas :3

**Death Backs Café**: Es la cafeteria de Soul Eater Not donde la pelirrosa mesera es nuestra bella Chronita con el permiso de An chan y su Fic **Caprichos** (_para entenderlo, recomiendo que lo lean en un 100%_)

**Shibusinismo: **Fanatismo por Shibusen :B

**p.p. salgado**: Este es mi nombre xD

**Arachnofobia**: Otra Universidad

Y eso es todo.. si si, al fin terminé de escribir :P

De cuantos capítulos estaríamos hablando¿? Mmmm.. De unos 19 a 20 capitulos creo yo, solo si es bien recibido por la audiencia, si no, a la hoguera ;-;

_**M**e dejas un review¿?_


End file.
